New Demons in the Group
by whitetigerdemon14
Summary: Hi enjoy
1. Default Chapter

**The New Demons In The Group **

It was a bright sunny day and Inuyasha was impatient as usual. He is waiting for Kagome to finish packing her stuff so they could continue with their travels. Then Kagome sensed a bunch of jewel shards.  
There are at least four shards just a head of us!' Kagome said quickly.

'Ok let's head out then. 'Inuyasha said.  
Sango, and Shippo agreed. Then Kagome hopped on Inuyasha's back and the rest of them on Kilala's back. They came to a dark temple. Inuyasha's nose fared up because the scent of demon was everywhere, but what type of demon was causing this.

'This place smells of demon!' Inuyasha stated  
eerie roar come from the temple. An out come an orb of light. Out of it comes a demoness with long brown hair, with green eyes, with coyote ears and tail, and with a large sword at her side. She wore a shirt like Inuyasha's, but it was shorter at the waist and salves. It was black with red designs a long with her pants were the same color, but had a coyote on it. She flows down to the ground with a smirk on her face.  
Young woman said calmly ' I'm Syra of the black coyote pack why have you visited my fair temple? A may I ask of your names. '

' I am Kagome this is Sango, this is Shippo, this is Miroku, and this dog boy is Inuyasha.' Kagome said.

'Dog boy why you little wench I-' Inuyasha stated. Then Syra interrupted,  
'Have you come here?'

' Kagome here has the power to sense jewel fragments and sensed some here and we would what to know if you new they where here and would like them if you don't mind.' Sango said.

'Yes, I do their mine and I don't plan to give them up.' Syra stated.  
We don't plan on just asking nicely and besides I rather take by force you bitch!' Inuyasha said cracked his knuckles as he drawled out his sword ready to fight.  
INUYASHA! 'Kagome yelled in his ears.  
'Only if you can hold your ground. I was trying to be polite and not have to fight. I don't in joy fighting a puppy, some humans, and a runt fox, but I guess I don't have any choice do I now.' Syra laughed.  
'I am not a runt. I am just small that is all.' Shippo yelled why he hides behind Kilala.

Syra walked toward Inuyasha getting ready to fight swell another roar could be heard from the temple. Syra turned her head eyes growing wide with worry. She ran toward the temple as fast as she could.  
'What's wrong Syra?' Kagome said she did not turn to answer.

'From what I can understand something has been hurt or stolen.' Inuyasha stated.  
That they ended up following her into the dark temple. Inside it was silent no one in sight, but as they enter a room witch was a rather large one. They saw countless black coyote demons huddled around a statue of a dragon with an empty mouth with Syra curled around it and sadness on her face.  
'He took it! He stole without me even knowing!' Syra said softly as tears threaten to fall.  
Was about to comfort her, but the countless black coyotes were growling and surrounding them. Inuyasha took out his sword and the others where getting prepared as well.  
Whistled witch caught their attention and said ' STOP! They are friends do not hurt them and go to your resting grounds and wait for instructions. Go on and be quick about it.'  
They relaxed as the black coyotes ran in a flash out of the temple, but one small black coyote stud behind on its master's shoulder. It looked wicked because it had two large teeth pointing down and two more pointing up. It also had three tails on its rear. TIt was black with sliver showing that it is different from the rest.

**What was stolen Syra? Was it important to you?' Kagome calmly asked. **

'Yes, it was a powerful jewel called the Black Dragon's Eye. It has the power to create power demon armies by controlling them. The reason why it is called that is it gives its victims dragon like eyes so you now their under your control.' Syra answered.  
'Oh, great. Now we have to face possessed demons. Do you now who took it bitch?' Inuyasha said.  
It was a person named Leono my brother and Inuyasha?' Syra said.  
Inuyasha said.  
'Don't call me bitch. Just because that is what your name means does not mean that you can call me that' Syra yelled.  
Growled and was about to attack when Kagome screamed 'SIT'. In addition, with a thud. Inuyasha hit the marble floor. (Sorry to interrupt, but that had to hurt if you ask me!)  
Why would your own brother still your jewel?' Kagome calmed down.  
Naraku has control of him so he made my bother stole the jewel, but I figured out how to free him.' Syra frowned and said.  
Sango who could relate to this. 'How can you free hi-'as Miroku touched Sango's butt. She yelled 'MONK' as he new what was coming. As he was slammed in the head with Sango's bone boomerang.  
Give back his sword that is what made him weaken was because Kagura took his sword. A giving it back to him should give him a chance to fight Naraku's control over him. 'Syra giggled.  
I must ask if you would help me get him back.' Syra said once more.  
Huddle up and wispier.

Do not have much of a choice. We should at least tried to help her she needs us.' Miroku said.  
Should we help her why doesn't she just do it herself?' Inuyasha said.  
Because she doesn't won't to face her own brother because she'd have to in order to get the sword Inuyasha.' Kagome said.  
Feh.' Inuyasha.  
Therefore, it is agreed we help Syra ' Sango.  
All nod their heads and turned and Kagome said 'We will help you Syra.'

' Very will then, but we won't go tonight we will leaving early in the mourning The girls rooms are to the east as well are the inside bathes and boys same to the west. I will be to the north if anyone needs me. Sleep well young ones.' Syra nodded. Then she walked down the hallway then turned and said' Oh, an dinner will be in a half an hour just south of here ok and Rikisha will show you to your rooms.' Then she turned and walked into her room. As the tiny white tiger jumped of her shoulder. Then turn huge and nodded as they followed it. To their rooms.


	2. Chapter Two

**The New Demons In The Group**

MINUTES-  
Rikiha and Kilala are playing in their small forms with Shippo. As Kagome and Sango are talking about their day. Inuyasha angst the wall in the girl's room with Mirkou near them. Inuyasha heard some scarping noises outside the door. Inuyasha growled because it smelled of wolf. (Sorry to interrupt again its not who you think it is just wait and see)  
wrong Inuyasha?' Kagome.

The door opened slowly. A young wolf girl with long brown hair, ice blue eyes, and wolf ears on her head and wolf tail on her rear came in. Inuyasha still growling.

'Hi, I am Kathy of the white wolf den not far from here. You all must be Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala my friend's Syra guests. Pleased, to meet you all. 'The the young wolf girl said with a smile on her face.  
Sorry for inuyasha rudeness Kathy. He has a bit of problem with wolves because of Kouga. Do you know him by chance?' Inuyasha still growling and Kagome hit him in the head then said.

'Yes, I do I am Kouga's younger sister' Kathy said.

'Your Kouga sister no wonders you smell like that mangy wolf Kouga.' Inuyasha said.

'Oh, wait Kagome aren't you Kouga's mate.' Kathy said.

'She is not Kouga's mate. He just thinks that because no matter how much she tells him no. He still thinks that Kagome's his mate.' Inuyasha yelled.

'Is that so I must talk some sense into that my thick headed brother of mine.' Kathy.

'See that you do.' Inuyasha.

'...' Kagome.

'Well I just came to check on you dinner in 15 minutes. BYE!' Kathy.  
The door and walked off.  
A strange place.' Inuyasha.  
Nodded in agreement.

Minute's dinnertime-  
after everyone startled in for the night. Rikisha lead them to a dinning hall. Where Mistress Syra and Lady Kathy sat quietly chatting. Syra turned and saw them and greeted them with a friendly smile.

'Hi, everyone how has your stay been so far?' A said.

'It has been wonderful Lady Syra Thank You, for lets we stay the night.' Miroku.

'Yes, thank you very much.' Kagome.

'Tis nothing for the people so kind. I believe you have meet Kathy early. Come sit an eat dinner is ready.' Syra replied.  
Nodded and took a seat. They awed, as all the food was very rich and well prepared. Everyone started to eat. While Kagome told Syra of their travels. Inuyasha finished his meal quickly and was about to leave when he heard Syra say while she was talking to Kagome and said ' So is Inuyasha your boyfriend or is he closer then that.'. Kagome blushed a bright red as well did Inuyasha who was trying to hid it. Turned and yelled 'We are not bf and gf, ok where in the hell made you think that!'  
From what Kagome has told, me from all these you saved her and was worried about you when you are fighting. Excuse me of thinking you to care for each other. Wait a minute I see.' She blinked a said.  
What!' Inuyasha.

'You're afraid to show your affection toward Kagome. 'She answered.  
I do not have feelings toward her I alone love Kikyo, OK!' Inuyasha.  
That Kagome looked as if she had been stab in the heart with her own arrow with a painful face she looked down and a tear come down to the floor. She got up and ran out the door.  
Now look what you have done you upset Kagome.' Inuyasha yelled.

'What I have done you were the one who denied her and said ' I do not love her I love Kikyo' that stupid deaden bitch who tried to kill her once that's what upset her. You heartless bastard.' Syra yelled back.  
Regretting what he said early said 'How did you know that I know she didn't tell you that.' he thought _that was what I was just thinking about hmm._

'Well besides of me knowing that bitch I read you thoughts about her ok.' Syra.

'You can read thoughts.' inuyasha said.

'Yeah and I can do this 'SIT'.' she said.  
Getting up and said 'How did you do that!'  
will explain later right now you should go get and calm Kagome down she probably off somewhere crying, I can smell the salt of her tears.'  
Left the room in search of Kagome.


	3. Chapter Three

The New Members of the group

**_Room- knew he did like me I a fool to think he cares about me.' Kagome hugging her knees saying.  
Entered the room. He saw Kagome in a ball on the floor. She did not hear him come in. He went behind knelt beside her, wraps his arms around her, and hugged her tightly. She kind of jump when he hugged her.  
Went and whispered in her ear and said ' I'm sorry Kagome I don't know why I said that. I am sorry I did that I do not know what became of me to say that. I guess I have not got over Kikyo's redeath yet. I am truly sorry I hurt you Kagome.' This is not how he usually around Kagome, but I made him be more affectionate to her. If you ask me this would be a better side to him.)  
Was stunned when he hugged her though did not want him to let go. _**

'I am so sorry Kagome can you ever forgive me?' he said.  
Turned her in his grip. Inuyasha notice how close their faces where he tries to control himself. Kagome said smiling 'I of-' Inuyasha tried to control himself, but to no use stopped Kagome and started to lean closer and closer to her face until their lips touched. Kagome started to melt with the passionate kiss given to her. After all thoughts years of holding himself back from Kagome suddenly he throw it all in one deep long kiss. Kagome through her arms around his neck Deeping the kiss even more she was also throwing everything she had in that unexpected kiss. After a while had passed they drew back gasping for air looking at each other with longing loving eyes.  
Kagome finished what she said 'rive you.'  
that he was about to hug her once more, but a little ball of fur slammed the door open and run up Kagome's shirt. It was Shippo panting hard from running so fast.  
What is wrong?' Kagome said while cuddling him from inside her shirt.

'Shippo why you.' Inuyasha pissed off because Shippo had ruined the movement.  
A new, but very well know voice could be heard coming from the hallway. Now coming into the room lighting fast anger on her face. It was Syra and she looked very pissed off.  
Better give it back now or I'm afraid you won't have a tail anymore.' She said.

'What did Shippo ever do to you?' Kagome yelled

'that little rat stole something very precious too me while I was cleaning my weapon!' Syra said.

'Shippo you stole from are gracious host. What did you steel?' Kagome.

'I asked her what it was, but she would tell me so I had to see for myself.' Shippo said holding up a beautiful black ruby ring with a golden bond and other designs on it.  
Took it from his hands an awed at the beautiful ring and said ' What a beautiful ring Syra. Who gave it to you?'

'My boyfriend gave it to me. May I have it back, please?' Syra said, but before she could get it Inuyasha grab it and smell it.

' INUYASHA, give it back to me now before I rip your ears off I'm mad as it is!' Syra.

'This smells like someone I know very well.' Inuyasha.  
Grab the ring from his hand put it on her fingers and stomped out of the room.

'This smells like someone I know very well.' Inuyasha.Grab the ring from his hand put it on her fingers and stomped out of the room. 

'What's wrong with her?' Inuyasha said Kagome shrugged.  
All went to bed after that for the battle about to happen.


End file.
